The Eternal War
by Sir Behawolf Foxclaw
Summary: It is over 250 years after the Sly cooper Vault job, but the earth has changed there have Been many "world wars" just with different names but the biggest war is the one to find the vault again join Simon B. Cooper as he finds a gang and the cooper vault.
1. Chapter 1

**The Eternal War**

_Ok… a kind of mystery this is 100 years after the sly cooper vault job and Simon B. Cooper was a veteran in many wars the Euro American war, The Asian wars, and the War to reunite the Americas (PS I have made "nick names" for everyone in this story some don't give the real name till later in the story but if you must know you can Pm me)_

_**WARNING CONTAINS HARSH LANGUAGE AND IS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR KIDS!**_

Time: 0600 Hrs

Location: New Harridan Desert

Place: The "Desert Mirage" FCB (Forward Command Base) mess hall

"Ya Taz these new recruits don't know squat about fighting they think that our tanks or heavy stuff can be within 5 minutes of them well we barely got enough tanks to cover our entire regiment its one tank for every fifty soldiers and that ant enough" said a grey wolf

"I know wolf it's the recruits that make or casualties so high, they go in with guns blazing not even bothering to look what their shooting at and boom either they get a taste of life or their life gets a taste of them its sad its really sad" said Taz

"Hey guys you'll never get what I just heard from the commander!" a rabbit said rushing in

"What, you're the new commander?" said wolf followed by a chorus of laughter from everyone in the mess hall

"No… I just heard that…" He stopped trying to build suspense

"Well out with it" Wolf said

"That we're getting a company of women in next week" the rabbit said followed by gasps all around the mess hall followed by whispers

"Are you absolutely positive?" wolf said approaching the rabbit "Do you swear on the oath of the Mirage?" wolf continued

"I swear on the oath of the Mirage that I heard it from the commander himself" the rabbit said proudly

"Well guys… our loneliness will be over next week!" wolf said in a happy voice which was followed but cheers and more whispers

"Wolf… Wolf over here" said Taz and after wolf sat down next to him continued "I can believe they think were so good that they need chick to bring us down, I mean I was trying to get promoted and they bring in a company of women to fill the ranks… shish"

"I know but at least you won't be complaining about not having a new magazine" wolf laughed

"Not funny…" Taz said trying to finish his breakfast

0630Hrs…

"TEN-HUT!" the drill sergeant bellowed as all the officers and recruits straightened up and prepared for roll call

"Alright you maggots, you aren't the pushovers you were at Basic and lets keep it that way, Some of you have been here as long as I, and some ain't even been here a month like you cadet" he said walking up to a young wolf "but I see in your eyes that you aren't the normal cadet you might even make it a year here…" he said patting the cadet on the back "ATAEASE!" he finished walking away

"Well that was interesting…" Wolf said as they walked to the Mass Briefing room

"I know he must be going soft on us we didn't even do our 'required' push ups today or our 'eat sand' workout" Taz said

"That's very true, or the commander told him to prepare for female recruits…" Wolf replied

"You really think what Dillan said was true?" Taz said in fascination

"That would explain his and other peoples… postures… I suppose" Wolf said

"Your shitting me, am I the only one who thinks that, that little scamp is not BS'ing us?" Taz fumed

"No I'm not shitting you, I think that we're getting women here next week and I don't want to be a stuck up 'bad boy' like yourself when they get here, do you?" Wolf replied

0715 Hrs…

"Transport Inbound!" someone shouted pointing out in the blazing desert sky

"About time…" someone else said

Meanwhile in the CT…

"Transport SD-445-344 you're cleared on approach… CT copies all" the ATC said

"3 aircraft inbound no I'Dent codes!" the radar technician shouted

"Transport SD-445-344 warning 3 hostiles at you're 6 o'clock… roger, Commander, TSD-445-344 has a fuel critical warning and ask for continued approach" the ATC said

"Denied!" the commander shouted

"But sir!" the ATC replied

"I said DENIED!" the commander yelled as loud as he could

"TSD-4…45-3…44…you're cleared on a EAL" the ATC said

"I said he has to go around!" the commander fumed grabbing a headset

"He has less that 5 minutes of fu…" he stopped turning off the communications array "..le remaining!" he said fighting over the controls with the commander

"We're in a Air Defense Emergency!" the commander replied

"No were not…" a technician said

"What?" the commander said looking towards the technician "Order a ADE at once!" he shouted

"I can't sir only you can…" he said getting shoved out of the way by the commander

"Idiots out of my way!" the commander shouted running down the halls shoving people out of the way and entering his office and hitting the Air raid siren switch

"Air raid? Shit… well there went the… hey wait the transport is still coming in what's going on here?" one of the bystanders at the landing strip fence said

"I don't know but we need to get the defenses up!" another said

"I see them there SV-507's!" someone shouted pointing to the supersonic jets flying in the distance

"Come on MOVE! We're in a class 4 ADE come on! get that thing moving!" he shouted over the roaring diesel engines

"AA defensive units moving sir," a technician said

"About time those things have made at least 3 passes over the base already, luckily it looks as if their not as hostile as we thou…" he stopped listening to a radio message

"Desert Mirage base, this is the Desert Fox squadron 107, we have been ordered to land here but you initiated an ADE what is the problem?" the squadron leader said

"Shit those aren't hostiles, let alone SV-507's there CET-309's" someone said

"He's right! those are our people up there what's the commander thinking?" a choirs of voices outside the CT said

"I thought you said that they didn't have I'Dent codes!" the commander said grabbing the radar technician by the collar

"They must be on a scrambled frequency sir, I did not intend…" he stopped as the commander threw him on the floor knocking him unconscious

"Holy! Another technician said looking at the twitching RT, sir, I think…" he stopped as the commander exploded in rage

"What! You think its easy doing what I do! Huh? Maybe you should we the AC commander! How does that sound mart guy!" The commander yelled in the technicians face and then fuming out of the room

"Gees, what was his problem?" the technician said

"I bet its cause he caused a panic and called a ADE on some of our guys so the BC is probably gonna rip him out tonight, I bet ya" another Technician replied getting back to work

0825Hrs…

"Anyone ever figure out what the AC commander was thinking calling the ADE on our guys?" a un-normally young canine said

"Na, I doubt we will 'cause he'll end up in the lock house for a week and he won't remember it" another quite young fox replied

"Hey pups what's up" wolf said sitting down next to them

"How many times do we have to tell you wolf, we're not pups" they said in unison "Jinks… Double jinks… triple jinks…" the both said

"Ahem… as I was saying… pups… you two better shape up and grow up… that is before next week" wolf said bewildered by the two

"Wolf, ahhh… you should come see this… whoo!" Taz said standing in the open area in the center of camp

"What's so important that I have to get out here in the sun?" Wolf said trying to find where taz was looking

"What the hell?" Wolf said looking at the planes doing aerobatics while being very close to the ground

"I'll be…" Wolf said as a jet passed right overhead

"What? I couldn't hear you" Taz said almost in glee

"Nothing, they must think the women are already here what idiots" Wolf said watching their performance

1025 Hrs…

"So, where'd you guys come from, it must have been quite some distance if you needed the WB 400 CFT's and WWT 356's on each wing, where did you guys come from?" a Plane mechanic said

"We came clear from the Back reserves in Warton" the lead pilot said

"Warton? They have an airfield? Since when?" The Mechanic asked

"Oh, about a year now, we helped build it before they brought our planes in" the Pilot said

"Really? Must have been right before I shipped out of there, they said something big was being built I never thought it would be a airfield," the mechanic said

"Oh, no it wasn't just the airfield the whole base is a city not a base now it's the build to rebuild idea I guess this place will become like that too in a year or less, matters on when the women arrive…" the pilot said stopping and looking at the mechanics face noticing the troubled look "there going to be here before long right?" he continued

"Ya, next week" the mechanic said

"Fun… then a month or so later the construction crews will arrive and this place will become a city…" he stopped as the mechanic laughed "What?" he asked

"Do you really thing that the most hostile most attacked base in the entire continent will become a city?" he said then continued laughing

"It will become a city… in time maybe a year or more but the big guys in the government will send enough troops to secure this place then make it a city, I know how this stuff works I've seen it happen many times…" the pilot said

_Sorry it's a tad short, and way behind schedule but here is the first chapter of T.E.W.,_

_The bad language is the worst here there wont be as much in future chapters…_

_Leave a review is you liked and tell me what could be better or what you didn't like its all information that I could make use of… next chapter in 2-3 weeks I believe but no promises_


	2. Chapter 2 Ready or not Here They Come

**The Eternal War**

_OK, finally I got it up… its been hectic lately well this one will be a chapter for the books a good chuck of the story will take place in the next few chapters 2-4 or 2-6 I'm trying to figure out spacing…_

_**!Language Warning! Rated E 10+ to T or above**_

Time: 00:50

Location: "Desert Mirage" FCB barracks

5 days till first troop transports arrive…

It's another 95 degree night in the desert… the base is mostly asleep with guards on duty…

Suddenly an explosion rips through the west wall causing numerous sirens to go off

"Shit!" Wolf says jumping out of his tri bunk bed along with the other officers while the recruits slowly wake up

"LET'S MOVE LADIES!" Wolf yells making half the barracks jump

Another explosion rips across the base causing most of the still sleeping officers and recruits to jump

"All Units Prepare for base invasion defensive status is currently 4…" the intercom calmly announced

"D-4? It's worst than we though we have possible heavy armor coming through the wall lets get ready to repel FOR THE MIRAGE!" Wolf said

"FOR THE MIRAGE!" everyone responded taking up arms and rushing out the doors to fight the unknown enemy

02:40…

INCOMING! Someone yells as a tank round hits the ground causing a geyser of sand to erupt in front of a group of solders…

"I think I need a new pair of pants after than one gezz…" a young feline said

"Where the hell did the noise go?" another young feline said as seemingly if all noise just disappeared

Just then he saw a burst of light… then another… and another… his heart beat quickened (but to him slowed) small sand spurts erupting in a line running to him… he could see the brass casings glinting in the moonlight... he could taste the acrid smoke from the machine gun… then as time was almost paused his mind was racing with his memories… flying past him… then time sped up growing to is normal pace he was brought back feeling the bullets approach him as the machine gun unloaded and zeroed in on him… just as the small sand spurts got to his feet another person a Doberman tackles him away taking a few shots for the feline… and tumbling free…

"MEDIC!" someone yelled the feline was in shell shock the Doberman was bleeding from leg wounds the machine gun had apparently jammed because it had stopped firing… the noise returned… diesel tanks rumbling about… hummers running about dodging tank rounds… aircraft screaming overhead… this was battle… and women were going to be here in less than a week…

05:46…

4 days till troops arrive…

The black acidic smoke burned their lungs with every breath… tanks lay strewn about without turrets or with fire bellowing from within… bits of aircraft litter the battlefield this was their home… these were their friends… why was this happening… why did they attack us?... they are gone now… and so is our security…

"The slightest bump in the night and were ready for a invasion… even the BC is scared clueless… and the women are still coming… what a mess" Wolf says recording in his video journal

"Date… Date… Today's Date… Is 6-15… 18… Panic has griped the camp… everyone is paranoid no one is sleeping… I've noticed poor performance… and my own self is decaying… this cant keep up… the wall was repaired… Lieutenant Devin received medical treatment after saving Private Kale from a machine gun on a half track… he… he's… in the hospital but will be fine in a day or two… commander still says the women are coming… well… I hope they can fight… End Log" Said the Large leopard to the video log camera… as calmly as he could

Troop reinforcements in 3 days…

"Mummers are running rampant around the camp… The women are due to arrive sometime, I stopped caring in last night's raid… we lost eight men… EIGHT MEN…" The rather skinny Siamese cat says breaking down and crying on the desk

"Jonathan… Mark… Tony… Pete… James… Jake… Shane… Joe… I knew all of them… we all knew them… we are closer than family here… what are we suppose to do were the number one most hostile rated base with 20000… well more like 18000 now… the night raiders are still unknown and now they have started using more heavy weapons and artillery… most of the base is underground so it doesn't hurt us physically but it does mentally…" a Doberman says to a video journal camera laying in a hospital bed

Meanwhile…

"Hey, Carm, how come we gotta go clear out to… to… where ever this place is?" A rust red colored wolf said to an orange-red fox

"It's called the Mirage out in the New Harridan Desert… Marie did you even listen to the Intel briefing?" the fox said to the wolf packing her MD-14 duffle bag

"Yes, of course I did…" she said before being cut off by Carm's stare

"No you went you were checking out the Instructor weren't you?" Carm said

"I… I… how'd you know?" Marie said

"Other than you were staring at him and drooling… not much." Carm said flatly

"I drooled? I thought that was a guy thing, but I guess he was so hot… so fine tuned so… AHHH!" she said as she started crying

"Marie, come on, its not that bad…" she started but was cut off by a white wolf jumping off her bed and landing next to Carm and Marie

"Hey girls, you as ready to get there as I am, cause I can't wait, my bunk-mate is a wolf, grey, tall, muscular, and he's a three star" she said reading off her 'quick list' "hey Marie what's wrong?" she said comfortingly

"She's upset by the Instructor, she… drooled" Carm said Matter-Of-Factly

"That's nothing to be ashamed of I had to hold it back with the pheromones that guy was giving off, must be some man" she said almost daydreaming

"Really?" Marie asked through her sobs

"Ya, Carm her wasn't 'cause she isn't a wolf so she couldn't smell them" the wolf said

"Thanks big sis" Marie said

Why do people call me that, my name is Arora!" Arora unintentionally shouted followed by a chorus of giggling laughter "Man… are we really going to mirage…" she pondered

16 hours to departure…

"Ok Everyone got there MD-14's packed and there PB-12 Packed cause we aren't turning back here once we leave" a somewhat middle aged husky said to a rather large number of women lined up in rows of 100 on the blazing hot tarmac in front of massive transports.

After a long process of searching each of the 15000 women division, they boarded the aircraft taxied to position and took off for the 24 hour flight…

Meanwhile at the Mirage…

"Well, great, the women just left their base on a 24hr flight here… guys well some of you are going to get mates good luck and hope the best!" a young message runner shouted over the low voices in the auditorium and over the base's PA system "The main clock in the auditorium will be the countdown timer till their transport arrives" as he finished the massive LCD clock turned on and started counting down from 23:56:16 all the guys both were depressed and thrilled cheers rang through the underground base covering the terror from the recent attacks…

A cannon sounds… the band plays quietly slowly growing to slightly above a talking voice level… a man dressed formally walks slowly up to a podium… the men near the isles avoid eye contact but they are simply staring at the ground… shoulders slump… droopy teary eyes look up and salute… whimpers are held back… sorrow fills the air… so thick you can taste it… along with the acidic fumes of burning vehicles in the distance… the man… a wolf by his tail… his cap pulled low drawing a shadow over his battle scarred, sorrow filled, sad face… his steps are slow… sleepy… afraid… he steps up the 3 steps and salutes to the 6 coffins on the stage… it starts to drizzle… no one notices… the band plays the lost soldier song… jets fly over flying the 'lost wingman formation… out of the 20 that fly… only 6 are flying… the aircrews fly and fight both in the air and ground… the band has stopped playing… the jets disappear… the speaker turns around and faces the crowd his cloths damp, is eyes bloodshot, tears running down his cheeks…

"Gentlemen… last night the people who have been attacking us… got these 6 men Private John Lucille, Lieutenant Parry Smith, General Fred Johnson, Private Fredrick Miller, Brigadier General Gorgio Lucas, and Brigadier General Brian Thomas" the speaker said ending in a soft whimpering tone "I am suppose to be the upstanding man, I cannot do that seeing my fellow troops and colleges die" he said gathering his voice and holding back a river of tears and emotion "We will fight…" he paused "We will prevail and We WILL WIN THIS FIGHT!" he says ending in a yell as the crowd first puzzled then enthralled by the pure emotion this wolf is putting out get in a uproar too, soon the whole base is sprawling with people yelling and chanting… no one notices the clock 01:01:06… less than an hour till the troop transports arrive… and now they will fight…

For what… who knows… safety? Revenge? Anger? Life? No one can answer except them…

00:38:15… someone notices the clock after the uproar dies down a bit

"Hey look at the clock people!" someone yells

"We got less than an hour?" someone else yells

"Lets get going people!" another person said

_Bad spot to end I know but this is a good spot to end it…_

_What will happen who knows I write it as it comes to me, lets see where this goes shall we?_


	3. Chapter 3 Here they come

**The Eternal War**

_Ok, I had to fight amazing amounts of writer's block to get this up, that and I haven't been idle for a long time, so here it is chapter 3… DISCLAIMER: I DID USE 10+ LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER PROBIBLY OLDER THAN THAT…_

Time: 07:15:12

Clock: 00:25:48

Place: NHD FCB

The base, once proud… once happy… is now a war zone buildings lie in ruin, people lay scattered, the ground is almost ablaze with tank husks, and flipped vehicles… the runways are patched where craters once were…

Time is their only factor… and there running out…

Central Command Center: 7:20:18

"Alright guys we need this operation a majority vote in ten minutes. I'll make this brief," Wolf starts out on the podium

"The past week we have been maliciously attacked and killed in our line of duty, I say we need to retaliate, that is what were here for I ask for you gentlemen to vote in favor of my plan to send recon aircraft, followed by our fast attack units, then followed by our Heavy's, and Finally the long range pea shooters" wolf was interrupted

"How about we shoot a 255 mm shell at you and then see you call it a pea!" one of the Artillery commanders said

"Ok fine the artillery squads come last and set up on Sula Hill where we think that the cam will be around 5 miles away in Sara valley" wolf said pointing to a hologram projection behind him

"What about us boss?" one of the aircraft commanders said

"Aircraft will be divided by class and go with the assorted groups fighters will be broke up into 2 groups, recon and fast attack, the recon will later come back and follow with the Heavy's, Bombers will go with the heavy's or long range, depending on size and availability." Wolf said

"So what's the group breakdown?" someone asked

"Recon will be 25th quick recon group, 878th fighter group with recon stations, and 56th helicopter recon group" wolf started

"Quick attack will be the 856th light infantry unit, 354th airborne infantry unit, 353rd medium attack unit, 122nd heavy infantry unit, 454th heavy infantry unit, the 184th mechanized infantry unit, the 676th mechanized infantry unit, the 778th heavy mechanized infantry unit, Barter Brigade, 675th light tank group, 121st light tank group, 55th mechanized amour division, 7678th fighter division, the 655th heavy fighter unit, the 727th light fighter element, the 608th heavy helicopter division the 77th heavy helicopter battalion along with the 466th heavy bomb wing." Wolf continued

"The Heavy attack will be composed of the 858th heavy tank group, the 904th heavy armored infantry unit, 671st Heavy armored infantry division, 199th Heavy armored infantry unit, 899th Spec Ops Division, 645th Special weapons brigade, 461st heavy tank regiment, 947th heavy tank brigade, 1095th heavy tank brigade, 4509th heavy tank company, 809th medium tank regiment, 3056th medium tank company, 2021st tank corps, 2014th tank corps, the 2020th tank corps, the 2019 tank regiment, the 2090th tank corps 6765th Heavy Fighter corps 7657th Heavy Fighter corps 855th heavy Helicopter corps, the 5001st bomber corps 5021st heavy bomber corps." Wolf said continuing his 5 minute speech

"The Long Range units 687th standoff rocket regiment, 205th standoff rocket regiment, 301st standoff rocket regiment, 905th standoff rocket regiment, 611th long range artillery regiment, 341st long range artillery regiment, 1200th spotter company, 735th standoff bomber brigade. Alright now that everyone knows who there going with. Its time to vote please press yay or nay on your PDA's now please…" Wolf finished and waited for the votes

"It looks like we have 45 yay 3 nays and 2 abstain, majority vote yay, prep you units' gentlemen its time for war…" wolf said, walking away from the podium and walking out the doors.

Onboard NMWF-1007655…

"You'd think that after all this time they would have invented something to hold our MD-14's" A cheetah said

"You know I would of thought they would of made something to make you shut up" said another

"You be quiet Tara" said the first cheetah

"You do the same Mara" said Tara

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" a crimson fox yelled followed by a complete silence

"Good job Janet" Arora said

"Twin sisters, never could figure a way to shut them up other than yelling at them." Janet replied

"Hey gals we just got a call on the radio, Desert Mirage just called us up they say they have an active mission, so when we land you get your units and get to work, sorry about that" the pilot said over the cabin PA system

"Well that ruins my day… I was hoping to get a nice nap to burn off this jetlag that I'm going to have after this flight…" Arora mumbled

"Ya, well I did join the military to go to war not be someone's bedroom mate hell ya, been waiting for some action" Janet said

"You know…" the twins said at the same exact time

"You know, I've been itching for something to do" said Mara

"And you know I have been waiting for this assignment" Tara said holding up here assignment sheet "not some man w… oh my gosh" she said pointing out the windows at massive columns of smoke and dust rising from the base

"Looks like there going for a full deployment and guess what they just got 3 brigades of women to worry about now too, heck this is not going to be good, be prepared to be treated like a man ladies" Arora says to her group.

"I see at least 1 brigade of tanks leaving look like light tanks… and fast attack vehicles…" Tara said but is cut off by a fighter screaming by her window in the opposite direction they are flying in

"Holy hell…" she says

"Dam fly boys" Arora says strapping into her 4 point harness "gals get ready for landing" she adds

"You know… this is going to be interesting being assigned to our partner's groups, its so strange I'm suppose to like a guy who I've never met and yet I can almost tell I will…" Janet says and begins rambling while strapping herself into her harness

"Janet any man who can stand up to your constant talking I will applaud his courage and will" Arora says bluntly

"And any man who can stand taller than you must be a statue" Janet says back then begins laughing

Arora with a very serious look on her face "and any man who can not look down at you must be a dwarf" adds with a hint of anger to her voice

Janet simply stares at Arora with a death glare

"Good talking to you too" Arora says

"Attention passengers we will be landing immediately and the drill sergeants of the base will tell you where to go refer to your dog tags for your numbers" the pilot says

"Well here we go" Arora says in a sarcastic but happy tone

_Ok how's that for a chapter? That's #3 up and I'm going for #4 soon, I'm going to try writing as much as possible now and then when I have free time so it should be up a lot sooner than this one I've been busy and fighting a major writer's block_


End file.
